Take A Chance
by ouranandsuzakulover68
Summary: There aren't enough Harima and Yakumo FanFics, so I made one here. This is an accompaniment to The Not So New Students and possibly the first in a possible series of accompaniments to my earlier stories.
1. Chapter 1

Take A Chance

Chapter 1

Yakumo tried to look away as Harima talked to Temna, someone she knew he liked from that night during the storm. She tried to picture the scene again in her mind.

Flashback

The rain was pouring and Yakumo was helping Harima write his manga. He told her to read the lines from it to help him picture the scene.

Yakumo saw the next line she was supposed to read and her heart stopped for a second. "I love you." She said.

Harima then continued to say his lines when he suddenly paused. She read his mind and almost cried when she knew what he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Yakumo asked, but Harima was deep in thought. She knew why he had stopped, he was thinking about her older sister Temna. Yakumo knew he had feelings for Temna, but she had always convinced herself that Harima could love her instead.

End Flashback

Yakumo tried to smile as she remembered the feeling that she got that night with Harima. She began walking and didn't know or care where she was going, but she just didn't want to see Harima with Temna. She didn't realize that she had walked to a part of a city that she didn't recognize until a crack of thunder snapped her back into reality.

"Where am I?"

The lightning cracked again and she started to panic. She ran around and found a church that seemed to offer safety.

She walked in and to her surprise, another person was in there. It was a teenager wearing a torn blue suit and long, black pants with several visible rips. He had a mop of wet, black hair that covered most of his face. His clothes were stained red in some places, possibly from blood.

"Hm? Who's there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just had to find a place to…" She paused when she saw that the boy was looking at her intently.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you look depressed, probably from missing your chance with a boy."

"How did you know?"

"I can see people's thoughts."

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Kevin from Ouran Academy." He put his hand out.

"I'm Yakumo." She said, shaking his out-stretched hand. She noticed then that his hand was covered in blood.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, the blood. I'm okay, I get injured like this every day." He grinned, which came as a surprise to Yakumo.

"Wow, I can't believe it, but I think I feel something for him. What am I thinking? I love Harima, not him! But, Harima likes Temna more." Yakumo thought.

Kevin watched the argument unfold before he said, "Don't start falling for me, I can't have you in love with me too."

"What do you mean by 'too'?"

"I mean, a lot of girls who like me, but I guess I should know that it would happen with a couple girls, after all, I am a host."

Yakumo was about to respond when her cell phone started ringing. When she got off she spoke to Kevin, "Do you think you can drive me home?"

"Sure! I just need to make a quick phone call."

He called someone he knew could help.

"Saji, I need you to call the other members for a meeting tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever."

Kevin and Yakumo drove back to her house in silence.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem."

Yakumo smiled as he drove away.

Chapter 2

"Why are we doing this again?"

"To make her happy."

"So let me get this straight, you are going to help some random girl you met 8 hours ago?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you already had a girl to deal with."

"Kristen's already happy though."

David mentally smacked himself for even going along with the plan that Kevin thought of. Actually, he was angry that he even went to the meeting at all. Saji had told everyone, but he was the only one who actually showed up. The two walked up to the Fujioka house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Ranka?"

"What do you want?"

"We need your help."

"We?" David said, "You're the only one who actually wants to do it."

"With what?" Ranka asked.

"Getting into St. Lobelia's academy."

"I'll be out in a minute."

2 Hours later

"So, why are you here?" Benio asked. Kevin, David, and Ranka were tied to a pole that was leaning dangerously close to the ocean.

"We need your help with a girl."

"I'm listening."

20 Minutes Later

"Are you sure this is what she would want to hear?"

"Do you doubt my knowledge?"

"No, not really."

"Then you'll use it."

Kevin took the fake letter to deliver to Yakumo.

Later

"This is the place." Yakumo said as she walked into a restaurant.

"This should be it." Harima said as he walked into the same restaurant.

"I never knew that they felt so strongly about me." The two both said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Hey Harima." Yakumo managed to stutter out.

Just before Harima could answer, The Guren and Lancelot Knightmare frames crashed into the restaurant.

"How could you do this?"

"Sorry Kallen, but I love that show so much."

"That doesn't give you the right to spend the money from our child's college fund Suzaku!"

"We don't even have a child yet!"

"So that's why I don't want you to mess up our child's future."

"We're friends with Lelouch, I'm sure he could give us some money."

Suzaku pleaded with his wife as she swung the Guren's claw at his suit. The claw missed and hit a column, bringing the roof down.

"I'll protect you." Harima told Yakumo in an assuring voice. They both stared in each other's eyes and leaned in. Their lips met, but Yakumo pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. Harima however, pulled her back into the kiss.

"No, I'm sorry."

Please Review, If I Can't Get 1 Review, This Story Will Be Stopped


End file.
